Back to Normal
by ghostlybrownies
Summary: Currently going under construction.What would happen to Danny if the Guys in White actually got their filthy little hands on Danny? Would Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad be able to find him? Will they be able to fix this broken hero when a new evil arises and only Danny will be able to save them? Or will Danny Phantom and Fenton be broken forever? Danny Vlad bond SamXDanny
1. Chapter 1

_Present day_

 _Daniel Fenton/Phantom_

Numb.

That is the only thing I feel. I no longer cringe at the bloody scalpel on the tray beside me. I no longer struggle against the bonds that rubbed the skin on my wrists raw. I no longer scream in pain or fear of what is to come. Just numb.

Sometimes as I lay strapped down to a specimen table all by myself with only the lonely company of security cameras watching me, I think of all the freedoms I had. I missed the freedom of laughing. I miss flying through the calm Amity Park skyline at night. I miss being able to have a home. I mourn over my misfortune. I scream until my throat gives up at the monsters holding me in this Hell. I never get an answer and I never will. The only answer I will ever get is just laughter. I am just a freak. A freak to nature, to society, to _them_. I hate them all, for everything they have done to me and my family. The lies spoken, the pain inflicted, the horror revealed, and the horrid torture.

They want me to give up. My body agrees with them. But I can't and I will never give up. If I give up then I will give them what they want. And I will not give them the benefit of the doubt. Somehow there is still hope inside my broken corpse. I hope for freedom to do what I want. I have faith that someday these monsters will let me go. Either willingly or by force.

I long to fly across the Amity Park skyline at night. I long to feel the sun kiss my skin as I fly to school in the mornings, for a cool wind to ruffle the jet black locks on my head. I want a reason to laugh and have fun. I just yearn to be free.

A door suddenly opens and a doctor walks in with a clipboard in hand. Testing. Shots and sometimes extremely painful experiments. I crack open an eye to see the doctor who scowls at me. I let out a dejected sigh and close my lifeless green eyes. There is a sound of snapping of rubber gloves and then a low hiss.

"Worthless freak." The doctor mumbled and began to insert a shot into me.

The doctor sharpened a scalpel then attempted to cut into my already scarred skin. Right before the doctor could do anything an alarm went off in the distance. He sighed and stood up to leave. But before he left he teased me, "Now don't go anywhere I'm not done yet."

I shivered knowing full well what was going to happen to me as soon as the doctor got back to this room. The doctor closed the door leaving me alone in the ghost proof bonds that rubbed against my wrists. I tried to sooth my tense muscles by trying to sleep, but my sore body was too weary of what could come to relax.

.BEEP.

Alarms went off in my cell which was odd, usually only one alarm would go off during a drill. What if this wasn't a drill! What if someone was coming for me? No, no, Fenton get ahold of yourself, DO NOT get false hope here. I tried to not hope for the best but couldn't help it; my mind kept thinking about what could happen. This was the first time all the alarms went off in the compound. Could someone be here searching for me? Did someone figure out I was here?

I was drawn out of my thoughts when the door flung open. I gasped in happiness. Someone was here to save me! Maybe it was Sam and Tucker. Or even Jazz! Finally, I was going to be free from these demons holding me hostage! Yet, hope had a twisted way of working .Three bulky men in white suits marched in the room with handcuffs and a stick, yet it was not a normal stick. I knew that. This particular weapon shocked its victim with 100 volts of electricity. I knew from experience what pain that weapon brought first hand.

One man roughly took the chains holding me down on the chair off and shoved my sore body against the wall. Desperately I tried to claw myself off the wall to break for it, but with my jelly legs I wasn't fast enough to escape. The man with the stick noticed this and heartlessly beat me with the stick watching in humor as I dropped to the ground in pain and body convulse on itself. The third man smiled and handcuffed my hands and feet. Great Fenton, see what happens when you let hope get in the way. The first bulky man walked through the door then another pushed me through the door frame onto the floor and yelled at me to get off my butt. He held onto my neck tightly while the third walked behind me occasionally poking me with that horrid stick watching in pure sick joy at my pain.

I was escorted to a new part of the building where more guards were running around in every direction. Then all of the sudden something hard collided with the back of my head. It jolted me out of the guards grip and my vision spun. My stomach churned I felt the medicine I received form last night come back up and out of my mouth. Blood came up as well. The guards all stopped and laughed, but that didn't stop them from doing their cruel task. I was hit again four more times in the back with the stick and got yelled at to stand up. I groaned and attempted to stand only to fall down. My body wouldn't be able to stand this torture for a lot longer. My vision was already fading. More laughter was followed. I growled and sat up too quickly. My stomach churned and my vision blurred. All of the sudden there was a big crash and yelling. My vision was still blurry and there was so much noise it was hard to tell what was being said. I tried to sit up but gasped in horrendous pain. My vision went black and my body was cold. Once my vision was somewhat back I glanced down at my abdomen to see a piece of that horrible stick partially stuck there. Blood and ectoplasm was pouring out and I was feeling light headed. I couldn't hear a thing. All the voices around me were all one jumbled blob. I looked up and all I could see was white, black, red, and a hint of blue. Someone had broken inside then.

"AHHH!" I screamed as tears somehow made their way to my eyes.

The pain in my abdomen was awful and was getting increasingly worse as the minutes went by. I closed my eyes and gently placed my hands around the stick. If I didn't take it out then the Guys in White would and they would make sure it felt horrible. On the count of three, I told myself. One. Two. Three. Pull!

"AHHH!" the pain increased tenfold.

I scrunched my face up in pain. No one had noticed my shaking body. There was still yelling and the occasional blasting noise, but that was about it. My eyes were still closed and my hands were applying as much pressure as they could to my abdomen. A gentle hand was suddenly placed on my head and a silky voice followed.

"D-Danny?"

My heart stopped. That sounded just like…

"Sam?" I stuttered out trying to opening my eyes.

There she was. Dressed in her usual crop top with a skirt and tights finished off with her signature combat boots. I closed my eyes again and groaned. The pain was intolerable. I could feel myself slowly start to sink into unconsciousness. Sam must have noticed this and gently spoke to me again.

"Danny, stay awake please."

I opened my eyes again only to be disappointed. My vision blurry and I couldn't make out who was in front of me. My hearing was also failing me. The once gentle voices turned raspy. The gentle hand on my chest turned into something unpleasant. Had this whole ordeal actually been me hallucinating from blood loss? I never found out the answer because the next thing I knew was darkness.

I opened my eyes to a world of darkness. There was no distant sounds of other trapped specimen screaming or an occasional beeping of an alarm notifying a drill was in place. It was just silent. What had happened? Did the Guys in White drug me up to much? Was I dead? I flexed my fingers to make sure I wasn't and luckily and somewhat sadly I wasn't. I guess I was still locked up in my prison.

So what did happen?

As I rolled my head around I began to think of what happened before I blacked out. I remember there was a drill, but it wasn't actually a drill. Someone had broken in. But who? So, I was being drug away to another part of the facility then… Then what? No matter what I tried I couldn't remember for the life or rather half-life of me. I closed my eyes again. Maybe if I try to picture it I could remember.

Without warning of any kind a door creaked open and unleashed a light so bright I could see it through my already closed eyes. Another, softer light came to life overhead followed by multiple footsteps. I kept my eyes closed and put a relaxed look on my face. The footsteps stopped and then the whispers started. The voices were so light I could barely hear them. From the sound of the light voices there had to at least be three people in the room. So, if I was still with the Guys in White why haven't the shots started?

Once again the footsteps began, this time toward me. A gentle hand started to brush through my knotted hair as another pair of hands began to touch my abdomen area. The hands on my abdomen started to peel away something that semi-stung my skin. I kept the façade of a peaceful expression on my face though. A cool breeze was exposed on my midriff. Then what followed was pain.

My eyes flew open and a scream pierced the silent room. I looked down to see my midsection bleeding a mixture of ectoplasm and blood. My hands and feet were bonded to a lab table as my back arched. My head began to start replaying the events of what had occurred the day before. I had thought that I was being rescued but it was just a trick. I had been half-way impaled from the electricity stick. My mind began to feel as if it was imploding on itself and my stomach began to churn bringing up whatever medicine those Guys in White had ever gave me. Four pairs of hand tried to carefully relax my body and bring it down to the table, but I would not let them. I will not be restrained another day in Hell. My surrounding were spinning like a tornado around me and the bright lights burned my eyes. I screamed continuously and kept my eyes closed. It didn't matter what form I was in. I would not let those monsters touch me right now.

"Daniel calm down!"

I froze and let my body fall down making a thud. Only one person would ever in their right mind call me Daniel. My breathing became unsteady. Was I hallucinating again? My wild eyes snapped shut and I whispered to myself.

"Please stop."

I kept whispering this to myself and the room got silent. The only sound was my rasping voice pleading with all that was left of my heart to stop this cruel punishment. I would do anything for this punishment to stop. The raw fear creeped into my voice. I tried to swallow it down, but it was no use.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed in pain. My heart was aching from this punishment. I felt lonelier and broken. Like broken glass shards waiting to be picked up and thrown away without a second thought.

With a whimper I open my dazed eyes and stare at the gray ceiling. I could not make out anything in the mystery room. The dull eyes of mine were to out of focus and my brain could not function properly.

"I'll do anything just please stop this" My voice was barely audible and still sounded raspy.

"Please, not this punishment again! I'll do anything! I'm sorry! I'll behave! I promise!" I desperately whimpered out the request.

"Please kill me like you killed Skulker! Just not this again!"

Silence. The punishment was over. The Guys in White actually did have a heart. Who knew?

"Danny, what do you mean?"

My breath was caught in my throat. They were teasing me with this punishment.

"Please I will do ANYTHING just not this punishment!" I yelled in fear and began to thrash wildly.

"KILL ME! KILL ME LIKE YOU KILLED SKULKER! JUST PLEASE STOP!" I wailed and tears streaked down my face.

"JUST KILL ME! PLEASE!" I screamed and thrashed even more.

I could hear the other fake voices in the room as they were scrambling to find something. I kept screaming. My throat was itching and burning. My throat was so dry even as I yelled blood would come up. I finally felt the normal pinch of a shot and my movements became sloppy. My mind became hazy and my vision blurred. They are drugging me up again. The drug ran through my veins to try and give a fake dose of death. It worked only temporary though. I always woke up to the same Hell. The world became dark and a delicate hand rubbed circles on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer for the first chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

 _Present Day_

 _Samantha Manson_

 _JUST KILL ME! PLEASE!_

Danny's plea was heartbreaking to hear. The once hardheaded, loving boy who would never give up was pleading to be killed. It echoed in my mind. No matter what I did to try and distract myself I would always hear Danny's plea in the back of my mind. It was a plaque that came back no matter what.

He had looked terrible, but anybody who had been tortured for two years in solitude would look terrible. The reality of Danny's mental health had never been on my mind until I saw him in the Guys in White's compound. Who knew what kind of Hell he had been through? The emotional scars would be almost impossible to fix, and most likely will never heal.

I looked up at Tucker who was staring at his hands. It has been only an hour ago when Danny that break down in front of us all. Tucker and I had left the Fenton's house immediately. Jazz stayed home but went as far away from the lab as she could. Vlad… Vlad was heartbroken to see Danny like he was. As far as I know he is still in the lab with Danny. Tucker was staring at his bloody hands. He had not washed Danny's blood and ectoplasm of his hands from when he was trying to remove Danny's bandages in order to clean his wound. Tucker had gone mute after Danny's episode. He had not shown any emotion.

"Tucker?" I whispered quietly.

Tucker just sat there looking at his hands. He made no recognition of hearing me.

"Tucker" I said louder with more conviction.

He shook his head at his hands and began to shake. I walked over to him afraid he was having a seizure. He was not thankfully, but he had silent tears sprinting down his face. I patted his back in comfort. He looked at me, then his hands, and then back to me.

"I hurt him" he whispered out.

My eyes widened, "No, no, no, Tucker you didn't hurt him."

"You saw the same thing I did Sam! I hurt him!" he yelled in anger.

I pulled away from him and sat back down where I was at. Tucker slowed his breathing down and began muttering sorry. He looked back up at me and let out a painful sob.

"Sam, I-I am so sorry, it's just…Danny you know?" he rambled his statement out.

I nodded at him as he stood up. I watched him walk into my bathroom and sighed when I heard water. As Tucker walked out his hands were still stained with Danny's blood just not as prominent as it had been.

"Tuck-"

Tuckers phone went off suddenly and I raced to it. Jazz was calling, so I answered. Tucker came close to me to try and hear our conversation. I quickly put the call on speaker phone.

"Tucker get Sam and come over now!" Jazz announced urgently over the phone.

In the background I heard Vlad talking.

"Ok, we're coming what's going on?" I asked looking back at Tucker, then back at his phone.

"Danny's awake…well, sort of is awake."

"What does that mean Jazz?" Tucker inquired already putting his shoes back on.

"I'm not really sure just come over and you'll find out. Bye" Jazz ended the call with that.

Tucker looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Well, let's go!" I exclaimed and ran out of my door.

Danny was awake. Sort of…

He was sitting upright and talking just not to any of us. He was talking to himself. Tucker and I were sitting down beside Danny on the lab table he was on while Jazz and Vlad stood in front of him talking.

"Did we accidently give him too much anesthesia?" Jazz asked as she waved her hand in front of Danny's face.

"No, I gave him the proper dosage, I don't know why it affected him like this though" Vlad stated and stared solemnly at Danny.

"Is it because of his ghost half or could other drugs make anesthesia act like this?" Jazz inquired.

"No, it is not because of his ghost half I know that for sure" Vlad answered.

"So, it's because-"

"Shhh, listen to him" Vlad leaned in closer to Danny to hear what he whispered.

"Specimen 14, specimen 14, worthless freak, worthless freak, lets dissect him and do experiments on specimen 14!" Danny cheered and laughed at the end.

"Hey, Danny you're specimen 14!" Danny continued.

"No, please don't hurt me again!" He started to become panicked.

I put a loving hand on his shoulder. His head whipped over to face me. He looked panicked and scared. He placed a hand on mine and put a smile on his face, and for a second it looked like the normal Danny Fenton. But that all changed in one second. A blinding white light overtook my vison and the next thing I see is Danny Phantom menacingly holding my hand. He began to squeeze my hand tighter and tighter. I yelled in pain. Tucker and Jazz were quickly at my side trying to pry Danny's hand off of mine. Vlad took one look at Danny and then overshadowed him. My hand was released and I flew backwards. I knew for sure that I had just broken my index finger for a fact when it immediately swelled up and turned a sick purple color. I turned my attention to Vlad and Danny. Danny's whole body was shaking. His eyes kept flashing from green to red. Danny reached inside of himself and forced Vlad out which made him crash into a nearby wall. Danny plummeted down to the ground and let out a cry of agony. He rolled over and began hyperventilating. Jazz ran over to him and pinned his shoulders down. Vlad returned with a bag and put it over Danny's mouth. Danny began to relax and Jazz sat him up. I watched fearfully from a distance. Tucker was still beside me; caressing my shoulder to calm me down. Jazz hugged him tightly which made Danny wince. He opened his green eyes toward me and then shook his head.

"Where, where am I?" Danny asked.

"You are home Daniel" Vlad responded kneeling down beside him.

"Vlad?"

"Yes! Ok, Daniel I need you to stay awake."

"Huh?" Danny said drowsily.

"Danny please stay awake, please!" Jazz urged.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Danny!" Jazz yelled.

It was no use Danny, collapsed in her arms and returned to his human form. Tucker helped me up as we walked over to the two beside Danny. Vlad stood up with Danny in his arms and looked at Jazz. She nodded at him and then Vlad looked at me in the eye.

"Do not worry about Daniel, I am taking him back to Wisconsin where I have the necessary tools to help Daniel. When you go to school tomorrow act as if nothing happened. You may come up on the weekend in the Specter Speeder with you, Tucker, and Jazz only. I know you know this but it is just a reminder. Also, you may want to consider going to the doctor to get that broken finger in a cast. Come up with a good explanation though before you waltz in the doctors saying you broke your finger."

He exchanged a glance with Tucker and then flew away from Fenton Works.

I looked at Jazz and Tucker then walked out of the Fenton's residence. The only good thing that happened today was that the Fenton's were not home to see their broken son.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Danny Phantom

\--

 _Present Day_

 _Daniel Fenton/Phanto_ _m_

Waking up in a bed usually is a comforting feeling, unless you've been tourtured by a government ghost hunting association, then it's unsettling. My first thought was running like Hell and escaping, but _damn_ was this bed freaking comfy. The mattress seemed to mend with my body and the silk sheets were comforting and cool against my skin.

I dared to take a peek at my surrondings to find a dark room. A dim yellow light seeped under the door. My eyes snapped open.

 _Where am I?_

 _Who... Who is snoring beside me?_

Stealing a glance to my right I saw a figure sitting in a chair. Older, gray hair, black suit and red tie. Drool was coming out of the males mouth as he snored. Somthing about the male seemed familiar. A distant memory of bickering and fighting with the snoring figure.

I attempted to pull myslef up off the bed. Key word here: Attempted. I gasped in pain. Black spots danced in my vison. I flung my head back and gasped for air. My lungs not cooriperating with the need to breathe. Two hands held my shoulders down. I didnt dare open my eyes, but I had a sinking feeling it was the man who was snoring.

I tried kicking at the man holding me down only to fail. Panic coursef through my veins as black spots danced in my vision.

 _Fading. Sleep. Peace._

The pressure on my chest dissapeared only to come back twice as hard. My eyes buldged open and tears leeked out. He was trying to force my lungs to take in the much needed oxygen, well it had worked. Oxygen flooded into my lungs and I relaxed. Taking in deep slow breaths to calm my panic.

 _Where am I?_

Dark room. Comfy bed.

 _Do I know this man beside me?_

Not sure, he looks familiar but a name is not coming to mind.

 _What do I know?_

Well, thats a good question.

I am Danny Fenton, my parents are ghost hunters of Amity Park. My two best friends are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. My sister Jazz gets on my nerves and tries to psycho analyze me but I love her. My freshman year of high school I got into an accident that turned me into a half ghsot human hybrid. I'm also Danny Phantom. Amity's hero. Lots of enemies. Almost anyone I meet either hates Fenton or Phantom; somtimes both. GIW. I was captured. Experiments, lots of painfull experiments.

 _Worthless freak. Better off dead. Looser._

I knew why it hurt to sit up now. They-they had...Those people...He had been stabbed with that weapon.

"Daniel," The man said taking a hand through my hair, "It's over now, those monsters will never be able to get to you again."

Vlad. Vlad Masters. The only other hybrid like me. That is who this man is comforting him. Vlad had rescued him. Did this mean his friends and family were here? Was he truly free?

I glanced up to meet Vlads' blue eyes. I could see the dark circles under his eyes and his unkept hair. He had been crying. Vlad was crying.

His hand went to my cheek and carefully wiped a tear off my face. I had not realized I was crying.

"It's ok now little badger," Vlad says sniffing, "You are safe now."

More tears leaked out of my eyes unwillingly but Vlad was there to wipe them away even as I fell victim to the pleasant call of sleep.

\--

I woke up to find my self in the same bed but this time alone. A lone lamp dimly shone in the corner on a desk. Papers lay strewn acrossed it. I vaugly made out a flyer with my face on it with the word MISSING in big letters.

So thats what people thought what happened to me. Weird kid ran away. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. It was all wrong. I wasnt a runaway. I was captured. And those GIW experimented on me and called it _science._ No, that was tourture. I was tourtured. Thats what I get though for being a half ghost freak that no one likes. Thats what I get for getting caught in the first place. It was my fault. It's always my fault.

The door to the room opened abruptly and Vlad walked in. He was carrying a medical kit with his head down. I glanced up to Vlad as he continued walking toward me.

"Oh, Daniel you're awake" Vlad said as he sat medical kit down on thd bed and sitting beside me, "I thought you would have been asleep still."

I shook my head staring at the medical kit. Vlad followed my gaze to the medical kit and sighed.

"I can come back later if you need that" Vlad said staring at me.

I shook my head. I wanted to see. I wanted to know what those GIW did to me. I wanted to see what they did.

Vlad sighed, "Daniel, I dont think you should see..." He stopped.

I shook my head once more before Vlad caved in. He shook his head as he turned on another light and opened the medical kit. I supressed a shudder. Silver tools littered the box. Sharp and dangerous. I didnt notice Vlad rubbing my shoulder until there was aloud crack. Looking where my my hand was holding the side of the was now broken in half, splinters in my hand blaming me for the destruction.

 _It's always your fault._

I know.

 _You'd be better off dead._

I know.

 _You a waste of space, a freak that should, never have existed._

I know.

I didnt notice Vlad packing the medical kit away and sitting it under the bed. I didnt notice him pacing in the room calling someone. I didnt notice when he grabbed the missising papers off the desk. I didnt notice him leaving me alone.

All I noticed was the splinters in my hand leaving nothing but a dull ache. I only noticed that the world was a better place without me in it. I was the hero. I helped make the world a better place. So, I knew the one thing I had to do.

Danny Fenton must die. Phantom must die. I must die. For the world to be a better place.

\--

Well, here you go! Chapter 3 done.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

\--

 _Amity Park_

 _6 Months Ago_

Amity Park: The most haunted city in America.

This town was home to the paranormal, the grounds here radiated ectoplasmic energy which attracted ectoplasmic beings. Ghosts attacks were common to the people of Amity Park. More common than a shop lifter. But, the people were fine with the constant threat of ghostly entities because of the hunters who kept them safe.

Maddie and Jack Fenton were the leading ghost experts of the town. They developed defense technology against the ghosts in Amity Park. Mostly, the pair was an unreliable source of protection; if anything they caused more destruction, but they tried.

The Red Huntress. She is a huge help to the city of Amity Park. She hides her true identity behind her armour so no one knows who she truly is. Her identity is Valerie Gray. A 15 year old girl attending the local high school while working at the local burger shop and hunting ghosts.

The Guys in White. Often shortend to the GIW are a goverment funded ghost program. These people hunt down ghosts and capture them to experiment on. The GIW get in the way and are no help to Amity Park at all.

Then we have the ghostly protector of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. He protects the people of Amity Park whenever a ghost is present and takes them back to the Ghost Zone. Like all great heros, Danny Phantom has a secret. He is only half ghost. His human half is known as Danny Fenton. The clumsy kid of Amity Park. The son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. He is bullied constantly and is considered weak. Only a few know his secret. His two best friends, sister, and his enemies.

On this beautiful sunny day in Amity Park, the GIW captured the town hero Danny Phantom.

\--

In a abandoned warehouse just past the pier in Amity Park fought two ghosts. One was the Ghost Zone's 'greatest hunter' fighting the other ghost- Danny Phantom. Clearly Danny was winning by the looks of things. Skulker's armour was letting out steam and red lights were flashing in several different spots in warning.

"Hey Skulker!" Danny Phantom said a victorious grin plastered across his face, "I think you need to cool down."

Skulkers eyes widened as Danny floated over top of him with ice gathering in his hands. Danny let the ice coat all over Skulkers body before sinking to the floor.

"Best time yet dude!" An African American boy said looking at his PDA as he walked out of the corner, "Now you have about 15 more minutes before movie night at Sam's."

Danny smiled at his best friend. This was Tucker Foley. He was the tech expert of the group.

Tucker pulled out a thermos and pointed it at Skulker, "Buh-bye metal head," He pushed a button and Skulker disappeared into the thermos.

Danny laughed and changed back to his human form. A bright light illuminated the room and what once was Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton.

"Yeah, well let's go before Boxy shows up again." Danny said taking the thermos from Tucker.

The two walked out of the warehouse into the streets heading to their other best friends house. The two talked happily to each other as they continued walking.

When the two were a block away from Sam Mansons' house a blue wisp of air escaped the halfa's mouth. Danny sighed and glanced over at Tucker.

"I got it dude" Tucker said smiling, "Go be a hero, I'll make sure your girlfriend is ready for movie night,"

"Sam is not my girlfriend." Danny scowled as he walked away backwards.

Tucker smiled, "Whatever dude, go kick that ghosts butt fast so we can watch that movie."

Danny smiled and ran into the nearest alley letting the bright rings transform him into Danny Phantom. Danny grinned as he flew into the air following wherever his ghost sense took him.

His ghost sense took him to an abandoned alley way behind the local mall, little puddles of ectoplasm littered the ground. Danny hovered off the ground as he ventured further into the alley way.

Sitting in chains at the end of the alley was Spectra. She was calmly sitting with a smile plastered to her face.

"Well, look here," She perkily said rolling her eyes, "My favorite snack arrived."

Danny stood in front of her wondering why Spectra was in chains. Was it a new trend? No, even if it was, chains do not look good on anyone.

"Spectra," Danny said crouching down to her level, "Why are you in chains."

"Do you like them?" She asked innocently, "Becasue you are going to be in the same pair soon."

Danny stood back up when the distant sound of a weapon firing up. He swirled around quickly to find a group of men in white suits.

The Guys in White. This was a trap. A trap for Danny Phantom.

Danny gasped and tried to make a run for it by pushing off the ground into the air. He saw one of the men pull out some kind of stick. Danny looked up to the sky only the feel electricity course through his veins. Danny fell to the ground quickly. Landing funny on his wrist. He knew that he had broken his wrist as he laid on the ground still twitching from the electricity. A net was thrown around his body trapping him in the ground.

"Well this is not how I pictured my Friday night going"Danny said pulling at the net.

None of the men replied. They quickly grabbed a small box with a button on the side and pointed it at Spectra. She gasped as she saw the box pointed at her.

"You lying scumbags!" She shrieked as she shook the chains around her, "You said I would be free after you caught that freak!"

A man stepped in front of Spectra and smiled down at her. He calmly pointed at her chains and frowned.

"These chains?" He asked still frowning, "No, we would never agree to such things."

The man pointed to the box and a green light encased Spectra and she disappeared. The male holding the box turned toward Danny.

"Hey, carefull where you point that thing!" Danny exclaimed fidgeting under the net, " It's almost like you want to capture me."

Danny smiled in attempt to distract the men so he could escape, but he had no luck. The man with the box smiled back.

"Your time Danny Phantom," The man said, "Is over."

"How about nah?"

"What?" The man with the box said dropping his gaurd.

That was all Danny needed. He swiftly flew towards the man making him duck and Danny flew up into the sky. Up in the sky Danny chucked the net away and watched as two men from below hurriedly strap on jetpacks. Danny groaned and flew away towards Sam's house.

Once at her house he landed on the ground to find Sam and Tucker waiting there, ectoblasters in hand.

"Dude," Tucker said dropping his weapon, "Where have you been?"

Danny laughed as he saw Sam drop his blaster also. He quickly glanced behind him to make sure no GIW we're around before walking towards his best friends.

"Funny story," Danny said smiling madly, "Idiots in White."

"Danny, you need to be more carefull," Sam said putting a hand on her hip, "But let's go back inside and watch the movie before any ghosts come."

Danny landed on the ground and walked toward Sam ignoring his sense of something wrong as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Lovebirds" Tucker mumbled behind the two.

Danny turned around to glare at Tucker but Sam beat him to it. She turned around and kicked Tucker in the shin arguing that they were not lovebirds.

Danny smiled at the sight ignoring the soft buzz that came from his right.

From behind a bush, two men sat. One was holding a box while the other held an ectogun. The pair watched as Phantom hovered off the ground waiting to catch him. The man with the ectogun readied his weapon putting the target on Phantoms' chest and motion to the other to be ready. The man with the ectogun placed his finger on the trigger and fired.

Many things happend in a split second. Phantom was thrown to the ground as Sam and Tucker ran to him as the pair of men walked out. A black sedan pulled into the grassy area and more men spilled out. Two men from the car went to restrain the teenagers leaving Phantom on the ground.

"Hey, let them go!" Phantom said while standing up.

The man with the box pointed it towards Phantom, "Not today punk."

"Well, it's actually tonight not today," Phantom said with a hand in the air, "But that doesn't matter."

The man with the box smiled pressing the button on the side watching happily as Phantom yelped as he was sucked inside. The two teenagers were yelling and kicking as the rest of the men piled into the car. They were still yelling as the car pulled away into the night. Leaving Amity Park in their tracks.

\--

This chapter is ok, it didn't have a lot of action though:( .

Chapter 4 done.


	5. Chapter 5

Discliamer: I dont own danny phantom

 _Sam Manson_

 _Present Day_

When Jazz called Tucker to tell him we needed to go to Wisconson ASAP I was already out of the door on my way to the Fenton household. I would've stopped if Tucker had'nt grabbed my arm.

"Sam, we need to think about this before rushing over there" Tucker said looking at me intently.

Of course we did, but I don't care. I want to go to the Fenton's get Jazz and fly over to Wisconson as fast as I can. When Jack and Maddie were home they were either in the lab working on weapons or they were hovering Jazz and would'nt let her out of their sights. Either way, it would be difficult to get the Fenton Speeder and Jazz out of the house.

"Well, we'll have to figure put a way to get them away from the house."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "We both know that wont work Sam."

I stomp away from Tucker. Of course that wont work. They will not leave the house or Jazz. I turn back to Tucker and throw my hands init. the air.

"Then what are we supposed to do then!" I glare at Tucker.

Tucker smiled, " Then we lure them out."

* * *

"If this works," Jazz mumbles, "Then I will be going to Hell."

Tucker smiled as he grabbed the Fenton Thermos out of my hands and walked over to Jazz's desk and sat it down. He then opened the window and walked back to the table with the thermos on it.

"Tucker are you sure about this?" I ask him.

He has a crazy glint in his eye, "Yes."

I nod my head and go to sit down with Jazz on her comforter and watch Tucker work. We sit for a while before Jazz leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Hey, if this works and my parents actually leave the house and we are able to get to Vlad's then I want you and Tucker to wait outside."

I glance at her and she must have sensed the confusion I had.

"Outside of where he is, I don't want him to hurt you again and I just want to see him and talk alone for a minute."

I set my jaw and grip my hand, "Danny didn't mean to hurt me it was an accident."

Jazz sighs, "I know Sam, I know. That's one reason why I want to talk to him alone first."

I turn away and watch Tucker work. His hands are flying every where; to the thermos- then computer- then thermos- then computer again. After a moment I turn back to Jazz. I know she is hurt because of loosing Danny. We all are hurt, but now he is back and safe. I look away from Jazz unable to keep staring at her and mumble to her.

"Fine."

"Thank you," Jazz says and grabs my uninjured hand, "Thank you."

I open my mouth to answer but Tucker let out a loud laugh that caught Jazz's and my attention.

"Were ready to go!" Tucker yelled.

Jazz and I quickly shushed him for being so loud and he waved us off as he went to the thermos and pressed the release button. A loud hiss filled the room and fog poured out of the device and onto the floor. In the fog there was a blue ghost looking around at his surroundings before yelling.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE, FEAR ME!"

"Hey shut up Boxy!" Tucker yelled and threw a pencil at him.

The Box ghost turned to him and yelled again, "YOU THINK YOU CAN HARM ME WITH A PENCIL HUMAN?!"

Tucker rolled his eyes and sat down in Jazz's office chair and spun in lazy circles, "No, we are not trying to hurt you, instead we want to make you a deal, but you need to stop yelling."

The ghost landed on the ground and spoke at a normal level this time, "What is your deal human?"

This time Jazz stands up and speaks, "We want you to get my parents- the Fenton's - out of this house."

The ghost raises an eyebrow at this, "Why do you need me to do that?"

"Because the way you are getting them out of this house is not going to be by causing havoc around town," I say and stand up, "You are going to tell them that you have their son, Danny Fenton."

The ghost nods before turning back to Tucker, "What is in this deal for me?"

Tucker smiles, "Well, you can roam around Amity all you want, but if you cause any permanent damage then we are going to come for you."

"Ok, when do I need to distract the Fenton's for you?" The ghost began to float in the air again.

"Now." I say and walk up the ghost, "Do it now."

The ghost then disappears and only seconds later there is sounds of fighting coming from down below. I glance to Jazz who has a look of worry on her face, then I glance at Tucker who has a look of determination on his face as he picks up his computer and the thermos. Suddenly there is running heard and then the loud slam of a door. I go and look out the window to see the Fenton's running down the street with guns following the Box Ghost. I turn back around to face Tucker and Jazz.

"Lets go." I say and then we go.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

 _Present Day_

 _Danny Fenton/ Phantom_

All my fault.

It's all my fault.

It's always all my fault.

And heroes fix faults. So I will fix my faults.

 _Present Day_

 _Samantha Manson_

We arrived at Vlad's mansion in record time and waited patiently for the half-ghost billionaire to greet us at the door. As soon as the door opened Jazz walked through and began her way up the steps not at all hesitating.

"He's on the second floor, all the way down the hall on the right." Vlad called out.

I glanced at Jazz on the staircase and saw as she did not hesitate and continued her descent upstairs. Tucker began to walk to the staircase as well but I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Let's give them some time alone." I say and let go of his hand.

Tucker looks back to the staircase once more before coming back to stand next to me. I glance at Vlad as he looks up the staircase as well. His emotions are well hidden, but I see the sadness locked away as he sighs. He glances at the two of us and does a gesture to follow him. Vlad leads us to a grand living space decorated with Packers décor and books. He sits down and rubs his face. Tucker and I sit across from him waiting for him to speak first.

"It is not good," He glances up at us, "If you are wondering."

I gulp. Of course it is not good. He was taken. Captured and tortured by those monsters in white. They treated him as a project not a person.

Tucker was the one to speak first, "What all did they do?"

Vlad inhales while crossing his legs, "From what I can tell it was mostly different substances put into his system to see how they affected him. There were some mild burns and lacerations but that is mostly it. Well, besides what we saw them do before we rescued him with that electricity pole. "

Both Tucker and I shudder at that. Right before we were able to rescue Danny we saw one of the guards shove an electricity pole into his stomach. Honestly, we were lucky to have been there when it happened, because if we hadn't, then Danny may be dead as of right now.

"What is worrying me the most right now is his metal state." Vlad says rubbing his face again.

"What do you mean his mental state?" I ask.

"I mean," Vlad crosses his arms this time, "What mental scars did this leave him with?"

Tucker leans forward, "It will be ok, we can talk it out and help him cope."

Vlad glares at Tucker, "I don't know about you, but the thing I remember about Daniel is that he does not talk about these things out loud. And there is no way to cope with being tortured boy."

This time Tucker glared back at Vlad, "Really? Cause the last time I checked you have tortured Danny yourself! Multiple times! And he turned out fine!"

"Tucker!" I yell and glare at him.

Tucker immediately softened under my glare and looked down at his shoes. Vlad was glaring daggers back at Tucker, but stopped when I looked at him.

"I know that I have not done good things to Daniel in the past, but that is behind me. I just want the best for this boy." Vlad admitted.

I softened my glare and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. A calm silence followed until Jazz came back down the stairs franticly.

"IjustthoughthewassleepingsoIdidn'ttrytowakehimupbutthenIgotworriedandwenttowakehimupand-."

"Jazz! Slow down what's wrong?" asked Tucker while he grabbed both of Jazz's hands.

She took a deep breath, "His forearms are all split open and there is so much blood everywhere."

Vlad immediately flew up to Danny's room and Tucker quickly followed him up the stairs. I gently guided Jazz to one of the couches and told her to stay before I went up to Danny's room. Jazz was not lying when she said there was blood everywhere. Blood stained the gray silk sheets a mixture of red and green and Danny's arms were covered. Tucker was running back and forth with strips of towels to put on Danny's arms to stop the bleeding. Vlad was gathering medical supplies from a box on a table near while saying something under his breath but I could not hear them. I walked slowly to Danny's bedside and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. Vlad had cut his hair back to its normal length so it suite his face. There was a jagged piece of bloodied wood beside him and I picked it up and glared at it.

"Samantha please move so I can stitch him up."

I turn to look at Vlad and in that moment I know that what happened to Danny affected him too. He was trying to be better, to help him.

I moved out into the hallway and saw Tucker sitting down on the floor looking off into space. I went to go sit down next to him and we sat there for a while in silence. Not saying a word about anything that just happened.

Suddenly though Tucker spoke up, "Why would he do that Sam?"

At first I don't answer. I don't know why he would do that. I don't know why our Danny would do such a thing. Our stubborn, hardheaded Danny.

"It's like what Vlad said Tuck." I lean my head against the wall, "What mental scars did they leave Danny with?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

 _Present Day_

 _Daniel Fenton/Phantom_

* * *

I stared ahead as Vlad worked on fixing my bleeding arms. There was only a slight pinch whenever Vlad took the needle to my skin to stitch back the gashes on my arms. Why does this always happen? I try so hard to do the right thing, but then something happens and all my work is wasted.

 _Just like you._

Yeah, just like me. A wasted piece of space. Why won't I just die already? I'm already half-way there, it should not be that hard. But, of course it is because I mess everything up. I cannot perform the simplest of tasks such as getting rid of myself.

"Daniel, please relax."

I look to where the voice came from and find myself facing Vlad. He has a look of concern on his face. It looks like he hasn't slept for weeks and his eyes are blood shot; maybe from crying.

 _Why would anyone cry over you?_

 _No one cares!_

I glare at the man in front of me and he backs off.

"Now, Daniel I need to-"

"No!" I yelled at him.

For a split second I thought Vlad might have left the room, but his face turned into a glare as well as he approached me again.

"Daniel," Vlad spoke with authority but I could sense the fear in his voice as well, "I must finish treating the wounds on your arms before you lose any more blood."

He grabbed the needle back up and went back to finish stitching my arm.

"Don't touch me" I growled out.

"Excuse you?" Vlad uttered staring at my face.

I could tell that he was trying to be intimidating. Maybe he thought he could scare me into submission so he could 'finish treating my wounds'. Yet, there was this fear hidden in his stare. He was scared of me. Of what I may do next.

 _He thinks you are a monster._

 _He thinks you are a freak._

 _The only reason he is trying to help you is only to hurt you again later._

I give Vlad the most intimidating glare I can muster and he flinches away, "I said do not touch me."

Vlad lets out a chuckle, but it is tense. He knows I am not fooled with his attempt to act intimidating.

"And what can you do to stop me from touching you Daniel?" He asks while creeping closer to me with the needle in his hand.

He walks in caution, his muscles are tense, and he has his other free arm up ready to defend himself. Vlad lets out a long sigh and frowns down at me. He grabs my left arm which has almost stopped bleeding on its own. The gash is almost halfway stitched. Vlad calmly grabs the thread and ties the needle though and attempts to keep stitching, but I stopped him first.

I quickly bring my right fist to his lower jaw and Vlad falls back in surprise.

"I said don't touch me!" I screamed at him.

I feel power run through my system. Subconsciously I know that I have changed into my alter ego- Danny Phantom. Vlad lets out a gasp and brings his hand to his mouth. I summon ectoplasmic energy into my hands and let it stay there as a warning.

"I didn't ask you to try and stitch me up did I?" I ask him letting myself rise above his form on the hardwood floor.

Power radiates from my being as I continue yelling at Vlad, "I did that to myself! I didn't want you to come up here and stitch me up! I was so close Vlad! So close!"

Raising my right hand I examine the glowing ball of green energy in my palm, "You want to know what they did to me Plasmius? They made me do this same thing. Hold a ball of my energy in my hand and put it to my chest. I knew what was going to happen, but they didn't and they wouldn't take my word for what was going to happen. They had someone who would come in and force me do that to myself."

I look Vlad in the eyes and saw fear. I smiled and let out a crazed laugh, "So, I wonder what will happen if I do the same to you?"

"DANNY!"

I let the energy go toward Vlad, but he rolled out of the way. He stood next to two teenagers one was dressed in pants, a yellow shirt, and a red hat while the other dressed in all black. Both teenagers looked terrified as I hovered in the air. It took me a second to realize that those teenagers were my friends. Sam and Tucker.

I landed on the ground across from them with a scowl on my face. Sam took a step to me with an arm stretched out, "Danny, please calm down ok?"

I hadn't realized it, but I was panting. The energy died out in my hands and I fell to my knees. A dim white light shone and then I was human again. My arm had begun bleeding once again. Sam took it in her hand and but a towel around it. I looked up at her with blank eyes. She was staring intently at me, yet there was no fear. She looked at me almost lovingly it seemed like. She was rubbing circles on my hand as she stared. I put my head down to avoid her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry," My voice cracked, "I just want it to be over so badly."

She gently grabbed my chin and lifted it up to where I could only see her face.

"I know, but you're out of that place and we just want to help you get better," Sam said, "We've missed you Danny."

I didn't trust my voice, so I just leaned into Sam and let my tears fall. She held me as I cried never asking me why or judging me as I did.

For the first time, I finally felt safe.


End file.
